There historically have been many prior art devices developed to improve or aid sexual gratification, both for men and women. The devices designed for use by women are typically phallic in form and may or may not include a vibration device within. Those without a vibrator are intended for vaginal penetration and stimulation while those that vibrate are also intended for vaginal penetration and stimulation and additionally for clitoral and g-spot stimulation. Although these phallic shaped devices may be used for clitoral stimulation during intercourse, they must be hand held at such times, which limits the possible positions and comfort of one or both partners. Also, during intercourse, such devices only stimulate locally and cannot stimulate the entire region surrounding the vagina.
Prior art devices designed for use by men, especially those suffering from some degree of impotence, are commonly in the form of a round constrictive ring that tightly surrounds the base of the penis. These devices are typically not intended to directly sexually stimulate or gratify either the man or his sex partner. Instead, they are primarily intended to improve erectile dysfunction problems of the man by trapping venous blood in the penis by means of localized constriction thereby aiding in the engorgement of the penis. A problem with these devices is that when sized to be tight enough to be effective for their intended purpose they can be quite uncomfortable. Another problem is that constrictive rings can cause vascular damage and/or other physiological problems if they are too tight and/or they are left on for too long. Yet another problem with many such devices is that they are difficult to install and remove from the penis. Also, since different men's erect penises vary greatly in girth it is often difficult to obtain a correctly sized ring. This is best understood in accordance with a study conducted by Kinsey Institute of Sex Research. In this study men's erect penises varied in girth from 1.5 inches to 6.75 inches with a mean girth of about 5.0 inches. In an attempt to address the problem of providing rings that will fit different sized penises there have been developed various prior art constrictive ring devices that are adjustable. However these rings are often comprised of several parts that can be cumbersome to assemble and to correctly size. Also, except for sizing, they still have the previously mentioned inherent problems of non-adjustable rings.
Although there are some constrictive rings that have protuberances (both with and without vibrators attached) for the purpose of clitoral stimulation, the ring itself is still uncomfortably tight and awkward to install and remove which can hamper the flow and spontaneity of various sex acts. Another problem is that these rings are not slidable on the penis but instead remain stationary at the base of the penis where they are normally placed. This limits their versatility by precluding the possibility of maintaining continuous stimulating contact with the woman's vulva while the man's penis reciprocates in the woman's vagina during intercourse.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a versatile sexual enhancement device that is sexually stimulating to either a man or a woman individually or to both simultaneously during sexual intercourse, and additionally a device that is easy to install and remove from a man's erect penis, and also one that is slidable on a man's erect penis.